


Dear Connor, Don't You Be Scared

by HFyornT



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark Past, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: Hank only knew he had to comfort Connor. He didn't want him to get scared because of the event that happened in the past.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Dear Connor, Don't You Be Scared

Calm. Smooth. Relaxing.

Those were something invisible they had been feeling for now. They could feel it through their physically, or even contrarily. The view in front of them was pleasing. No more blood. No more dead bodies. Even pigeons. No, never tell Hank about the pigeons now. Not that he hated pigeons it was just, you know, made him remembered that like-abandoned nasty apartment.

Connor didn't say anything. But he smiled. Sincere smile. For the first time he felt different. He had to get used to this. Androids were free now. They got what they wanted, equality and freedom. Connor could get and use his freedom. For something he desired. Something he never thought before.

A life partner. A lover.

Someone he could spend the rest of your life and had no problem when it came to tell them everything he wanted to say.

His eyes became teary. He felt weak. His structure couldn't bear the weight of the physical body. He flung to the back and leaned himself to the wall.

Hank noticed and asked worriedly, "Connor, are you alright? What happened?"

Connor wiped the tears and said, "I'm glad i met you, lieutenant."

Hank replied and swung a can of beer in his right hand into the air, "Don't call me like that. Call me by my name. We aren't in the office so don't be so formal. Besides, we are lovers now. You have to be more relaxed and informal."

Connor only nodded. His eyes met with Hank's blue eyes.

"Come on, sweetheart. Tell me something that is bothering you."

"....I didn't want to get shut down, Hank. I don't want to. I-i'm scared... I don't wanna die."

Hank realized what was his partner thinking but decided to keep listening first. His left hand pulled Connor so he could hug him. The gesture and its movement told Connor that everything was fine. He wanted to comfort him.

"Sshhh, everything is alright now, okay? Don't- just forget that. You are with me now. Nothing bloody hell is infront of us. Just a blue sky around two pm and chirrput of birds."

"When Capt.Fowler said that you didn't have to investigate the case i knew...i felt something bad was going to happen. First, the CyberLife would shut me down. Second, the case was going to be investigated by someone from the federal even though most of the evidences were found by us and third, the worst of all was i couldn't see you anymore. I couldn't beside or behind you again like we used to because i would be gone. Forever. No more me. No myself.No-"

Hank interrupted by kissing Connor in the lift. His pupils were dilated. His body stopped shacking. Ten seconds of quick kiss.

"Stop. The first and third ones didn't happen. Only the second one but meh, we managed to get it done, right? Because of your way. Listen, You. Are. Here. Now. With. Me. You get it? I'm hugging you. I'm holding you. I know thinking about the bad past is not good. So, Connor, you will be fine. Forever." Hank said as he placed a kiss on top of forehead of the deviant.

Hank didn't know why Connor suddenly remembered that event. But one thing he knew and had to do was to reassure and comfort him. Made sure everything was alright and it was just a bad past that didn't matter anymore. 

Connor smiled, feeling happy and almost bursted into tears again, "Thank you, Hank. I love you."

"I love you too, Connor."

"Can i request something selfish?"

"Yes?" the grey haired old man asked.

"Can you protect and be by my side forever? Like every single day? Make me forget that i was shackled?" 

"Of course, Connor. Of course. Don't you worry. This old man got his hands on the back of his life partner."

The deviant chose to hold his partner's hand. He closed his eyes and made the hand rubbing his left cheek. It calmed him. He was real. Hank was real and here with him. He didn't feel scared anymore. He was safe. 

He began a new life with someone who was precious for him. What could possibly go wrong? Only one and that was he fell deeper for Hank Anderson.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic in Detroit: Become Human. I fell in love with this game. I was drown by its story. Very exciting, i must say. Can't wait to unlock another path!
> 
> That's all. Thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
